God Catching Alchemy Meister:Workshop Full
Workshop 'Workshop basics' Workshop has four parts: store '(place for selling items), '''room '(place for learning new recipes and living), 'workplace '(place for items creation), 'garden '(place for growing stuff). Each part has two common parameters (number of free slots for furniture and cost of upkeep for each day) and several unique. It is possible to upgrade each part to next level, this will raise their properties (as well as upkeep). Also it is possible to upgrade workshop parts by placing different furniture into free slots, some furniture can be placed only into slots near walls ('''Wall). Some furniture requires four squares to deploy, you will notice "2x2" text in their description. '部屋 (Living room)' Knowledge - '''unlocks new recipes '''Staff - maximum number of people you can assign as shopkeepers Wall - must be placed near west wall '店舗 (Store)' If you leave someone to sell items, their figures will be displayed in this part of workshop. Placing furniture here helps improve your income. Place more beds in living room to be able to assign more characters to this part of workshop. Stack limit - maximum number of items of the same time that can be put for sale Purchase desire - connected to probability that person who comes into your shop will buy something Customer rate - affects amount of customers that visit your shop Price increase - increased price that customers have to pay to buy items from you To assign your characters as shop keepers you need to enter Items section in Workshop menu and there will be three buttons under the list of characters: Check status, Set as explorer, Set as shop keeper. Different characters perform differently in shop (Yuera is the worst, even worse than Ato - mud golem, so don't leave her in a shop... at least not alone). You can check how well character will perform in shop by checking his status screen (接客 - how good he is in serving his clients). Some characters, upon levelling up and gaining new titles, will get their shopkeeping stats increased. '工房 (Workplace)' Equipment (設備) - affects amount of reagents spent on synthesis (if your recipe tells that you need 10 reagents to make something, but your Equipment '''stat is 70, you only need 3 reagents). '''Information (情報) - unlocks new recipes Mutation (変異) - affects the chance that something may go wrong during synthesis and new item will be created instead of expected one. Example: you try to create 10 rings "土精の首飾り" (resistance to earth damage +2), but get a message that something went wrong and instead of 2 rings that you planned to make you managed to create 2 rings "石姫の首飾り" (resistance to earth damage +3). You still get 8 rings that were made normally. '庭園 (Garden)' Garden is a place for rest and growing some reagents. Each type of furniture put into this room will produce its own reagents, when enough days have passed. If you put outdoor bath into the garden (you need to find a place that sells a recipe to be able to produce it), you may unlock at least 4 CG with it (Will+Regnar+three main heroines, Will+two angels, Will+Krell+Saerabu, Krell+Kureannu). After some scenes in the bath some skills are unlocked for participating characters. Each piece of furniture placed into the garden produces items (Item) after specified amount of time (Time) passes. Some furniture pieces can be of 2x2 size (if Size column is empty, it means, that this piece of furniture has normal 1x1 size). Sense 'helps in unlocking new recipes. 'Common furniture There are some types of furniture that can be placed into any indoor room (all rooms except garden). They don't affect any stats, but sometimes produce small conversations with female character, and don't forget their esthetical value.